The Broken Hearted
by panchoya
Summary: This is a story I began a long time ago, and had it redo. This is a story of when the one person you love breaks your heart. Can you forgive him or move on with your life?
1. worst day

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Tekken._**

**_Story: _**Jin had cheated on Ling with her Friend Julia. Basicly it's about how the Jin and Ling relationship after what Jin did. I will portray

Julia as a bad person, not because I don't like her, but It just how the story goes.

**Pairings: Jin/ling, Jin/Julia, Asuka/Hwoarang, **

_**Well I hope you guys like this one. I am hoping to write more, if I have the time.**_

* * *

The sun was shinning down through the window of a woman in her 20's; Ling woke with

a start as the blazing sun hit her eyes. She reached over to her desk beside her bed and grabbed

the bottle of aspirin. Ling couldn't believe she just drunk 15 shots yesterday. But it was all worth

it, Jin was sick the yesterday so Ling decided to surprise him with some homemade soup. But too

her horror Jin was with her best friend Julia. She caught them together in his bed, his bed where

she gave him her virginity. They were too wrapped up to see her there at the door. She placed the

soup on the kitchen table and left the apartment to any bar that was open and drank until it didn't

hurt anymore.

She descended off the bed looking for her glass of water, she had placed when she took

headache pills before she went to bed. When her feet hit the wet carpet floor; she knew where the

glass of water was. She picked up the glass cup and went to the bathroom and turned on the sink.

She looked at herself before popping two pills into her mouth. Her hair was mess up; it was

standing half up and half down. Her make up was smeared every where. But she didn't care; all

she wanted to do was go back to bed. The alarm clock rang and startles her; she hurriedly went to

turn it off. The sound was giving her a screeching headache. Then it hit her it was Monday and

she had the math exam to take today.

'Well just great' she thought, Ling had forgotten all about the exam and went on a

drinking binge. It was just wonderful! Ling's head was throbbing badly but she couldn't miss

the final exam, even if she failed, at least she didn't get a zero on her test. She put on the first

thing she saw, it was a white top and gray sweats, she didn't care to dress up, she had no one to

impress. She went to the bathroom when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone, but

it was a big mistake. "Hello". "Ling, we…". She hung up the phone before he can talk, to think

the nerve of that guy to call her after what he did. She heard the phone ring again but she didn't

bother to pick it up. She will let the answering machine take it. Ling fix up her hair in a bun and

wiped the make up on her face. She then pick up her back pack and open her door only to find

Jin staring at her.

"We need to talk. Ling"

She pushed him a bit and locked her door behind her. She couldn't face him today; all she

wanted to do was go to school.

"Ling did you hear me". Jin said as he followed her out of her apartment. She just kept on walking, down the stairs to the lobby. He grabs her arm in the parking lot, but she only jerked his hand away.

"Ling what is wrong with you!" he yelled. She turned toward him and faced him. Anger was rising in her.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ling shouted she pushed Jin, and he stumble backwards.

"You of all people, you jerk, you asshole!!!!! How could you not know?" Jin step back as she was advancing towards him.

"Ling, What did I do? Tell me please."

She nearly choked him to death when he said those words.

"You Bastard" Ling slapped Jin in the face. "Why don't you pretend to be sick and go fuck Julia!?" When she said those words Jin's face fell with horror and disbelief.

She pushed him to the ground and went to her car. Once she got in her car she cried, letting it all out, she loved him and all he did was kill her. As she was starting the car she heard Jin call out to her. But it was over; she put the car in reverse nearly hitting Jin.

"Wait it's not what you think, Ling, please listen to me. Ling!"

She put it in drive gear and drove away, no more is she going to listen to that bastard.

* * *

I hope it wasn't to lame. Anyways the story here is going to get very interesting pretty soon...

- Panchoya

* * *


	2. worst day pt2

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Tekken._**

**_Story: _**Jin had cheated on Ling with her Friend Julia. Basicly it's about how the Jin and Ling relationship after what Jin did. I will portray

Julia as a bad person, not because I don't like her, but It just how the story goes.

**Pairings: Jin/ling, Jin/Julia, Asuka/Hwoarang, **

**This the second story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ling's day was already going downhill and now it's just getting worst. She couldn't find

a parking spot for her car. She had to park at the far end of the campus and walk 1 mile to her

class, which would make her late for her class and the exam. She ran all the way there and was

only 5 minutes late.

' Why is my day getting worse and worse' Ling thought as she rushed out of the her last

class of the day. Out of all the days in school her stomach had to be growling and very loudly

too; people were staring at her, even the teacher. She had to finish the test fast to avoid

embarrassment any longer. She was walking in the hallway when her friend Miharu and Asuka

grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"Gosh, Ling did you get so worked up about your exam and forgot about us? We have been

calling you for hours. Did you forget about our shopping spree today?" asked Miharu she sat

down at their usual table.

"Oh, I am sorry you guys. I completely forgot. But I wouldn't want to go shopping today anyways. I just want to sleep. Is that Okay?"

"What, Ling not shop? Is the world going to freeze over?" Miharu asked while laughing.

"Hey, Ling, what is wrong with you? Why are you wearing sweats and why is your hear so messy?" asked a worried Asuka

"Nothing you guys. I am just tired from studying" Ling said as she put her head down

"Hey look here comes Julia!" Miharu waved Julia over to the table

Ling looked up and there she was little miss perfect, with a smile on her face.

" Hey everyone I've got…." Before Julia could finish her sentence a fist was rearing toward her face. She had no time to block it.

"Ling!" Both Asuka and Miharu screamed

Ling just walked away leaving the bloody nose girl to scream in horror. Ling knew if she stayed

there any longer, she would have killed Julia. But she needed that energy to live with the pain

inside her heart.

"Ling wait, stop". Said Asuka as she ran towards Ling

Ling couldn't face Asuka especially when Asuka was Jin's cousin. She ran toward the exit of the

college towards her car. which was at the far end of the campus thanks to a certain wonderful Jin.

"Ling, wait"

Tears were coming down Lings face. She didn't see the crack on the ground. Her foot got caught

in it and she tumble down. She cried even louder, all her anger and pain seemed to seep through

and she pounded her fist onto the ground. Two hands grasped her and hugged her tight

"Don't run from me Ling. Please them me what is wrong, what did Julia do to you, to make you hit her so?" said Asuka as she wept the tears away from Ling's face.

"Asuka" said Ling and hugged her friend and cried even harder. They sat there for a moment, before they went inside Ling's car.

Once inside her car Ling turned to Asuka

"I envy you. You have the perfect life. You have love from the most amazing boy. Your life is filled with people you love. I envy you so much, no one can hurt you." Ling said, looking at Asuka with envy.

"Ling stop that, you have a lot of people who love you, Jin, Me, Hwoarang**, **Julia, and Mihura. Ling what is this all about?" asked a confused Asuka.

"No. Asuka, you're wrong, Jin doesn't love me". Ling was on the verge of tears.

"What? What are you talking about of course he love you, stop being crazy".

" If he loved me he wouldn't have cheating on me with Julia, right?"

"What!?", Asuka couldn't believe Jin would do that.

They stay in the car for hours talking about what happen, Asuka was angry at Jin and Julia. Why

would they do this to Ling?

Ling drove Asuka home and went to her apartment, but decided against and went to…

* * *

I wonder who she is going to see????

Please comment if you like

-Panchoya


	3. Who's at the door?

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Tekken.

**_Story: _**Jin had cheated on Ling with her Friend Julia. Basicly it's about how the Jin and Ling relationship after what Jin did. I will portray

Julia as a bad person, not because I don't like her, but It just how the story goes.

**Pairings: Jin/ling, Jin/Julia, Asuka/Hwoarang, **

**Read and review!**

* * *

Hwoarang open the door for her and watched as his favorite little girl was drenched in

tears.

**30 minutes later:**

"I knew the bastard would do that! I told you there was something I didn't like about him! I am

going to kill him the minute I see that bastard!" Hwoarang yelled as he was making punches into

the air.

"Hwoarang, Please! Calm down, I just want him to stay away from me. Not get beaten up"

"Fine, fine. I won't fight him, but I will give him my death glare the next time I see him. And I still can't believe that Julia of all people would do that. Why in the world did she do that?" Hwoarang said as he sat next to Ling and cradle her in his arms.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you and you are like my gay best friend?"

"What!?"

Around 3pm she left Hwoarang's place and went to help out at the orphanage. She loved her kids

and loved spending time with them. She was a Tutor there to help the kids learn and also to have

fun with them. She didn't want the children to worry about her so she put the bravest,

biggest happiest grin on her face when she walked through the doors and was greeted by 30

screaming children. It was a little after 9 pm when she able to go home. The kids were so active

today and were having a blast with her she didn't want to leave them. She even forgot about Jin

and was happy for once. When she got home all the Jin issues came rushing back. Jin was

waiting in his car in the parking lot.

"Ling, Please talk to me!" Jin said as he open the door for her. "Please!"

Ling was out of tears but not out of strength and she need to know WHY it happen. Why he would do such a thing to her.

They walked up the stairs in silence, neither not knowing what to say. She opens the door and sat

on the couch. Jin bends down in front of her and tears were rolling down his eyes.

"Why Jin, Why?"

"I…,I…, I, it just happen"

"It just happen, Jin!! What the hell? Did she fall on your dick? Jin!" Yelled Ling as she pushed Jin away

"Look Ling, I love you"

"Love me, but love to sleep with others! Huh?"

"Ling, Please"

"how long, Jin"

"What?"

"HOW LONG!!!!"

"6 months" whispered Jin

"6 months Jin!! Do you love her?"

"I uhhh, I don't know"

"you don't know, then who do you want?"

"…..I"

"Answer me!"

"…." He turned his head away from her.

"Wait you know what, Forget it, I will make the decision for you. Jin Get the heck out of my

apartment. I don't ever want to see your face again. And Jin there will **NEVER** be a chance in

hell that we can ever be together again. You hurt me, and for that I can never forgive you. Now

get out before I call the cops on you."

Ling open the door and pushed Jin out the door before he can say anything else. She closed the

door and wept. Her heart hurt so much she thought that she was going to die. She went to her

room and laid on the bed and cried until morning.

* * *

I still don't know if I want them to be together or not...

-Panchoya


	4. Jin's is that you?

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Tekken.

**_Story: _**Jin had cheated on Ling with her Friend Julia. Basicly it's about how the Jin and Ling relationship after what Jin did. I will portray

Julia as a bad person, not because I don't like her, but It just how the story goes.

**Pairings: Jin/ling, Jin/Julia, Asuka/Hwoarang, **

**The last chapter for now at least..**

* * *

The next morning, Ling didn't bother to go to the bathroom to fix herself up. She went

straight to the coffee machine and made some. She had cried all the way until the sun came up.

She took the pictures of Jin and her and destroyed every single one of them. Ling had also

thrown away all the things that reminded her of him. She wanted to forget him and move on with

her life. But she knew that, it was going to be really hard for her; Jin was her one and only love.

No one can replace him, even if she tried.

Just then the buzzer went off in her apartment. Someone was outside of the apartment.

Apart of her was hoping it was Jin, but then apart of her wished it wouldn't be him.

"Ling, Please let me in?"

She buzzed the person in and waited by the door. The elevator doors opened and out came Julia.

She walk towards and went to hug Ling, But instead was greeted with a push. Julia's nose was

wearing a broken collar. Ling had to smirk when she saw that. Ling lead the way to the living

room.

" Ling, Look I didn't mean for this to happen" Julia said as she sat down next to Ling who's eyes were already getting red. " I didn't plan for

this to happen, I love you Ling and I am so sorry if I didn't want to hurt you"

tears were streaming down Ling's eyes.

"Julia, How could you do this to me? You are one of my closest friends. You know everything about me. And still you threw a knife to my

heart" Ling looked at Julia, "and you tell me that you didn't want to hurt me! You slept with my boyfriend behind my back. How could that

not hurt me!?" questioned Ling.

" Sorry Ling, I should have been a better friend"

" A Friend, Huh? NO. Julia you are not even a friend, a friend doesn't stab you in the back. A friend doesn't steal something that wasn't

their's in the first place" whisper Ling

" I could say the same for you, Ling" Ling looked up to face Julia. She was different and not the caring friend anymore.

" If it weren't for you, Jin would've been mine first. He wouldn't have been with you but there

you were, falling into his arms at the right moment when I was going to talk to him. I was the one to see him before you did. I was the one

to love him before you did. I watched as you flirted with him, and it killed me, I was going to do that. I was going to be his girlfriend. But you

took him away from me. I deserve him more than you do."

"Julia?" Ling was in disbelief she stool up and walked towards Julia.

"Oh lord, Ling. Did you really think I wanted to be friends with you. The only reason I was friends with you was because of Jin. I was going

to take him and I was going to hurting you like you did with me when you took away Jin from me." Laughed Julia as she turned towards

Ling. All Ling could do was drop to the floor.

" Look, Ling. I just came by to drop your soup back" Julia took out the empty soup dish and dropped on the floor.

"It was good, by the way" Julia bend down and put a hand on Ling's face. " I also came by to tell you that yesterday Jin was coming to

break up with you and was going to tell you he loved me." Julia pushed Ling face down and walked to the door.

"Oh and before I forget, since Jin is mine, your friendship is no longer needed."

The door slammed behind her. Ling was still on the floor, tears had stop coming out of her, she

was out of tears. She didn't know what to do or to take in what Julia just said. Ling sat there,

everything repeating in her head, everything that Julia said stung her, every word was still there.

She was stuck in a dream that she couldn't get out.

* * *

Sorry Julia fans for making her look so bad. But every story needs a bad person.

How was it so far? I hope it was good, thx for reading this

-Panchoya


End file.
